


burnin' up

by akaeijis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Keith is a dork, M/M, Multimedia, Mutual Pining, Not the main focus tho, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Swearing, The Jonas Brothers, ish, its a romcom, klance, minor shatt, pidge and kieths pov split into two parts wowow, romcom, shiro plays beer pong, soon to be art!, tfw u think ur dying but u have a crush, the/them and she/her pronouns for pidge, theres texting and twitter convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: The door to Pidge’s room opens. Wide open. Pidge doesn’t look up because the Try Guys are explaining what the video is about but the dumb emo kid in front of her is flailing his arms like DK, so Pidge guesses she should be somewhat accommodating. She pauses the video and pulls an earbud out, “Come again?”Keith repeats, “I think I’m dying.”(Or, Keith thinks he’s sick, symptoms including stomach butterflies and sleepless nights. Pidge is an unwilling love doctor.)





	1. (i'm trying to keep from going under)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been trying to post this so many times and it hasnt been working and this has been in my drafts since february Finally I Post . also me attempting at comedy
> 
> also there are links u can click that are just for references lol
> 
> i rec listening to the jonas brothers or brittney spears while reading
> 
> also i love u lance bb this is all dedicated for u i would give my life for u i dont think ill have anything in time for ur bday so this is for u . im calling it guys. june 10th. im calling it
> 
> thank you ate [may](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien) for beta reading!! mahal kita po <3
> 
> EDIT: ok so there used to be emojis but ao3s a binch so. i hope i can put them back somehow but if i cant. im sorry. pls recognize hunk and lance use excessive emojis

Pidge is a normal college student: sleep deprived, broke as fuck, constantly eating instant sodium, and coffee is their best friend. She probably should be finishing this program outline that’s due in two days, but that’s for future-Pidge to take care of. Instead, there’s another episode of the[ Try Guys ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73iY6R_3nts&list=PL5vtqDuUM1DmEDlQxKJi9i-j0wLWB-2zK&index=9) that’s so much easier to click on and --

And the door to Pidge’s room opens. Wide open. Pidge doesn’t look up because the Try Guys are explaining what the video is about but the dumb emo kid in front of her is flailing his arms like DK, so Pidge guesses she should be somewhat accommodating. She pauses the video and pulls an earbud out, “Come again?”

Keith repeats, “I think I’m dying.”

Pidge turns back to her laptop like it’s _not_ a big deal (it’s not) and says, “You say that like every day.” She’s about to go back to the stupid video, but Keith shuts her laptop down.

“I know, but,” Keith pauses and Pidge arches an eyebrow at him, glaring above her glasses. “I really think I am. I’m serious. I think I’m sick.”

Pidge is very tempted to start kicking him out of her room like usual, however, if Keith really is sick, then it’s the Armageddon. “Do you have a cold? Or the flu? Maybe we can get Hunk to cook something up,” Pidge reaches to feel Keith’s forehead and -- the bitchin’ _liar_. She retracts her hand, “You’re not burning up. Wait. No. Stop--”

But she’s too late. A goddamn tragedy. Because Keith is already flipping his hair across his head, “ _‘Cause I’m burning up,_ ” insert an air guitar, “ _burning up! For you baby!_ ” And finishes with a high pitched vibrato and a couple of air guitar solos.

Pidge sighs and tries to open her laptop again. Sadly, Keith works out and has her laptop shut tight. She glares at him and Keith gives her a pleading, emo as fuck look, “Okay, but at least listen to my symptoms.” He has a hand over his heart, bunching the fabric up, looking like a martyr in face of battle.

“Symptoms,” Pidge echoes. “What about going to the doctor?”

Keith looks directly into her eyes and with a very tired voice, says, “We’re broke.” Pidge can’t argue with him there.

“What about Shiro?” Pidge asks.

Keith crosses his arms and pouts -- this is a man who is a college junior in astrophysics. Pidge looks longingly at her laptop but ultimately accepts her fate and gestures for Keith to lay down on her bed.

As soon as Keith was comfortable (a stack of pillows under his shoulders, minutes of him shifting, and boots _off_ ), Pidge grabs a memo pad and takes a seat on the floor by the head of the bed.

“Okay,” Pidge pulls up her glasses using her middle finger, “What seems to be troubling you? Let’s start from your childhood.”

Keith ignores her antics and starts to ramble, “Well, it’s been going on for a few weeks? Maybe months? I’ve been getting these pains in my chest and my stomach’s been feeling funny all the time.”

Pidge starts to doodle a head of a robot on the memo pad, “Do you know when it seems to start to hurt?”

“They kind of feel random to me. Like, I was on facebook just now and it started to hurt.”

Pidge hums, “Shouldn’t you be studying for the test tomorrow?”

Keith shrugs, “Probably.”

“Just text me whenever you have symptoms I guess.” Pidge decides to name the robot ‘rover’ and call Shiro later. “Also, like, I’m a computer science student.”

“Closest thing I have to a doctor,” Keith turns to face Pidge, “On [ WebMD ](http://www.webmd.com/pain-management/guide/whats-causing-my-chest-pain#1), they said it could be coronary artery disease or myocarditis or--”

Pidge stops him there, “I really don’t think it’s that drastic, Keith.”

“But it _could_.”

 

-

 

“It’s kind of funny, Hunk.” Pidge sits on cross-legged on the counter despite Hunk’s protests. Whatever, she’s small enough and Hunk keeps the kitchen spotless anyway. “I have notes on my phone. Maybe I’ll make a spreadsheet.”  

“But what if it is some weird heart disease or lung damage,” Hunk starts to mince the garlic in tiny, neat squares. “Maybe it is something weird. And I love a good spreadsheet.”

“Eh, he’s probably just having some acid reflux from eating too much sodium. Matt used to have that all the time when he was in college.” Then there’s a buzz from their phone and Pidge glances at the notif. They read it aloud, “ _‘Chest pains? I also_ feeling _like throwing up.’_ Keyboard smash.”

Pidge doesn’t text back. Keith should be doing things like paying attention in class. Pidge snorts at the thought.

“Maybe he’s nervous for a test?” Hunk suggests. “That’s how I feel before tests.”

“He doesn't have a test today though, but he’s in Calc right now.” Pidge chomps on a grape. Calc sucks ass.

“Huh,” Hunk starts dicing tomatoes. “Lance is in Calc right now, too. Mr. Yonex?”

“Yeah, Keith has him too. Thank god I have Keynes for Calc.”

“Pidge,” Hunk looks at them dead in the eye, knife eerily close but that just may be Pidge’s imagination. “Keynes doesn’t teach Calc. He’s the Stats teacher.”

 

-

 

from: k(eith)ryptid [2:34 AM]

my face also gets heated up ?? especially by my ears??

_read 2:34 am_

 

-

 

“Ngggg…” Pidge grits her teeth, leg twitching on the carpet, palms sweaty on the gaming device. It’s life or death. Pidge glances up at the left-hand corner. Her Scizor’s HP was red, the last thread of life. The sign of impending doom. Gyarados is a motherfucker.

“Take that!” Lance taps his finishing move with a flourish and Pidge prepares themselves for the worst. Lance’s Gyarados defeats her poor Scizor with waterfall and Pidge sighs. She accepts death. Game over. They feel Lance’s big mouth open and about to brag about how, of course, he defeated the great, tiny Pidge--

Pidge’s phone buzzes.

“Who is it?” Lance pipes.

Pidge looks, even though she really doesn’t have to. “Keith.”

Pidge sees Lance toss his arms out and lays down on the floor, legs still crossed and DS alone on his lap. “Ugh. Keith.”

“Yup,” Pidge replies, popping the ‘p’. “Why, what he do?” They figure Lance’s melodrama is more amusing than Keith’s at the moment.

“Exist,” Lance grumbles underneath the arm that’s draped over his face. “He’s always so angry with me? Like I’ll just say hi and he’ll just ignore me or glare or somethin’ like that.”

“He’s always angry.” Pidge tries her best to solace Lance.

“No!” Lance immediately sits back up and starts to wave his arms around like a tsunami because that’s what Lance really is. Buzzfeed quiz idea: _what kind of natural disaster are you?_ Pidge opens up their notes app and taps that in. “He’s always somewhat laughing around you and Hunk! He never laughs or even talks to me anymore. He thinks he’s so cool and hot and all that junk -- he’s so stuck up!”

Lance is still ranting, “I’ve known him for a pretty long time and suddenly he’s so aggressive towards me. Three years is a pretty long time! And he always has this peaceful expression when he talks to his brother, which I kind of get since Shiro’s grade A awesome. So is Hunk, but you’re, you’re a gremlin!” Lance finishes off by gesturing to all of Pidge. Pidge doesn’t take offense.

“He’s a bit of an asshole,” Pidge mutters and opens Keith’s message, “But maybe you’re hostile too?”

“All I did was smile and say hi!”

Pidge reads out loud, “ _‘I’m so angry for some reason. Is this a symptom?_ ’” Pidge catches Lance’s questioning look and replies, “Keith think he has some mysterious illness.”

Then Lance scoffs, “Probably just angry at me for some reason. If anything, I should be angry at him! Know a dude for a while and you think you’re good friends.”

Pidge pats Lance’s back.

 

-

 

@lanceyonce: my mother beyonce never hurt me like this

 

-

 

Pidge feels something move their shoulder. But Pidge is dead. Dead tired. Maybe it’s Keith mysterious sickness finally contaminating their apartment. If so, then be it. Pidge accepts death with open arms. Then Pidge feels their shoulder move again and that’s it.

“What?” Pidge snaps, glaring their eyes to see Keith looking at them blankly. Pidge breathes in. Checks the clock, fluorescent red screaming 2:48 AM. Pidge breathes out. “Keith. I finally get some sleep--”

“I can’t sleep. Is that part of it? It’s been like this for days and I just can’t sleep. I keep thinking and thinking and just looking at the ceiling. Insomnia can’t be deadly, can it?”

Pidge looks up to her sad apartment ceiling. Why are the above beings so cruel? Pidge feels a bit sorry, but drags Keith out (dragging _herself_ out of the warm, cozy cocoon of blankets) and kicks Keith out.

 

-

 

from: k(ryptid)eith [2:53 AM]

i’m sorry for coming to u i shouldnt have done that but im scared??

what if i die young

what if i die before the jonas brothers come back for their 7th album

or like

what if they finally find life on mars when i die

aliens

what if aliens come when i die

_read 9:28 am_

 

-

 

“What’s up, kid?” Pidge’s mood lifts when she hears Shiro’s comforting voice. Pidge wiggles her toes, cross-legged on the bed with her laptop. Pidge told themselves she would call Shiro at a later time, but Keith waking her up was the last straw.

“Shiro, you gotta help me.” Pidge wedges the phone between her shoulder and ear, a dangerous move but Pidge likes to live on the edge. “Your brother’s crazy.”

“Oh no, what he do this time?”

“Interrupt my sleep,” Pidge grumbles. “Okay, but really -- he thinks he has this disease where he has these chest and stomach pains, gets a temperature, constantly queasy, and now he can’t sleep -- listen, he checked _WebMD_.”

Then Shiro has the audacity to laugh. It starts from snickering to full on rambunctious laughter. “Shiro, it’s not funny! I’m suffering every day.”

“Oh my god, Pidge, it’s hilarious,” Then starts up another fit of giggles. “Who's the lucky boy?”

Wha--

“Huh?”

“Keith had the same ‘disease’ when he had a crush on this kid Jason in 7th grade. And on Nick Jonas. And Sokka from Avatar. And Danny Fenton.”

Pidge feels her eyes widen and it’s like the ground below her is shaking. Heavens above have finally answered her with the next verse of the gospel. The light from the window shines a bit brighter and Pidge feels like she’s finally seeing the light.

“Keith,” Pidge says slowly and she can feel Shiro nodding in encouragement, “has a crush.”

 

-

 

to: hunk ramsey [10:48 AM]

KEITH HAS A CRUSH !!!11!!1

_read 11:16 am_

 

to: birb  [11:18 AM]

What?

_read 11:20 am_

 

to: hunk ramsey [11: 22 AM]

oj so i called shiro and apparently whenev keith has a crush he acts like hes sick i cant believe

basically

OP ERAtion keiths crush isg on

_read 11:25 am_

 

to: birb [11:28 AM]

What about no?

But I am happy for him

He’s finally growing up

Becoming a real adult

_read 11:31 am_

 

to: hunk ramsey [11:33 AM]

hunk he didnt know cantelope was a melon

_read 11:35 am_

 

-

 

Here’s the sitch:

1 - Keith acts like he’s sick when he has a crush.

2 - Keith has a crush.

Now, the mystery: Who is it? Who is this mystery boy?

Pidge chomps on the mac and cheese silently, brows furrowed in thought while scrolling through some old photos. She needs to clear out her phone soon. She feels Keith take the seat next to her. They’re eating on the outside benches because Keith is a nature freak and Pidge supposes it’s okay. She’s warming up to it.

She swipes through a few old pics Pidge saved when she found them on facebook the other day. There’s nothing wrong with deleting a few of these photos, most of them are saved on her laptop any--

“Wait, what’s that?” Pidge looks up to Keith, who is already swiping back to the photo himself. It’s mainly of Lance, smiling as bright as the sun while spraying Hunk with a hose. It was taken on one of the days of summer vacation of their graduation. Lance’s soaking white tank is threatening to fall off his shoulder, clinging to his tan skin and dripping of water balloon remains. Lance is radiating, but he always is.

It looks pretty normal. To Pidge at least.

“What’s wrong with it? Does Lance look different or something?” Pidge frowns and looks back at it. Yeah, it was when Lance was eighteen and before he met Keith, but he doesn’t look that different. (And they met Keith literally like 2 months after this picture was taken.)

“I--” Pidge sees Keith turn a bit red. Pidge leans over her gross food to feel his forehead. Keith’s feeling a bit warm.

“Huh,” Pidge opens up to the note app and selects the one where they keep all of Keith’s symptoms, “I’ll write that down.”

 

-

 

_“Keith had the same ‘disease’ when he had a crush…”_

_“Lance is in Calc right now too, Mr. Yonex?”_

_“He’s always so angry with me? Like I’ll just say hi and he’ll just ignore me or glare or somethin’ like that.”_

_“Wait, what’s that?” Cue Keith turning red at a photo of Lance._

_“They kind of feel random to me. Just now I was on facebook and it started to hurt.”_

“MOM!” Pidge yelled, eyes open and blankets flown across the bed, “HOLY FUCK!”

Pidge hears the scuffles of socked feet, a dropped swear, and a panicked fumble of the door knob that takes about two minutes to open. She puts on her glasses as she waits. If there was a serial killer, Pidge would have been dead by now. It’s nice to know she can rely on her black belt taekwondo best friend.

“Wha--who is it?” Keith’s eyes are wide, panicked, a bit hysterical. A look only mastered by sleepless nights.

Pidge looks at Keith in the eyes (red around the edges) and gestures for him to come closer to her. He does. “Keith,” She says grimly when he sits next to her on the bed. Pidge feels her glasses glint from the moonlight and grips Keith’s shoulder. This is a grave matter. “Remember the day you told me you were sick?”

Keith nods.

“You were on facebook. What were you doing on facebook?”

She hopes all her years of reading mystery novels finally back her up. Nancy Drew better not fail her now.

Keith’s eyebrows furrow,  “I was browsing through Lance’s profile and--”

“Okay!” Pidge sits up. “Thanks! Great talk! See you tomorrow morning!”

Pidge kicks Keith out again.

 

-

 

to: hunk ramsey [12:47 AM]

Keith Park Likes Lance Gonzalez.

_read 9:31 am_

 

-

 

“Well, how do you know Keith likes Lance?” Hunk asks her, they’re in the library that day. Hunk points at her with a drafting pencil. 0.5 lead.

“Okay,” Pidge takes out her handy dandy mini whiteboard and writes:

_Keith feels ‘sick’ when he has a crush. Source: Shiro_

“And, Keith has been feeling symptoms on various occasions involving Lance.” Pidge connects little bubbles with the main sentence. She’s a slut for deductive reasoning.

_Feels like about to throw up and chest pains (butterflies, etc) when sees Lance._

_Turning red and warm with pictures of Lance._

_Is only angry at Lance, who has done nothing._

“So, if Keith experiences the ‘symptoms’ towards Lance and Shiro has said Keith feels sick towards his crushes. This means Keith likes Lance. Simple syllogism, Hunk. Keep up.”

Hunk only shrugs. He doesn’t need much convincing on Keith’s part. It is pretty obvious. But Hunk is also smart and Lance’s best friend, best bud, main man, the peanut butter to Lance’s jelly, cereal to Lance’s milk, socks to Lance’s sandals, pineapple to Lance’s pizza. Pidge knows the whole speech by heart. So Hunk is always going to put Lance first.

“But how do you know Lance likes Keith back?”

Pidge looks at Hunk with dead eyes, “Hunk. It’s pretty obvious he’s been pining for years.”

Hunk shrugs again. “I can’t argue but, we don’t know for sure. Like confirmed. I just don’t want to get too invested when it might hurt them both.” He begins sketching the foundation for the bridge blueprint that’s due in two weeks. Hunk is a true model student and citizen. Pidge hasn’t even opened her backpack.

“Lance has been holding a hero worship grudge turned into admiration, Hunk. We’ve been friends for years. He will literally not shut up about Keith, sometimes.”

“I mean, yeah,” Hunk interrupts her. “I’ll text you if I find anything out. I just don’t want to get too involved without confirmation.”

Pidge beams at Hunk. This is why she has Hunk in her life.

“Also, Pidge?”

“Yes, Hunk?”

“That’s a permanent marker.”

Pidge looks at her hand. Yes. It is indeed a Sharpie, fine-tipped, black, permanent marker. She looks at her whiteboard. “Well,” Pidge looks back to Hunk, “That’s how we need to think. Permanently.”

 

-

 

to: hunk o love  [11:34 AM]

hunk bud i feel weird.

keith keeps glaring me

what did i do wrong

_read 11:36 am_

 

to: lance knowles [11:37 AM]

Bro I’m sure thats not the case

Keith isn't the most happy loving guy

And you’re the most perfect loving guy 

_read 11:39 am_

 

to: hunk o love  [11:40 am]

thanks hun u always know what to say 

but like. i just want to hang out with him like before. yakno.

_read 11:41 am_

 

-

 

Shiro was coming over to visit for the weekend, along with Matt (Mathew Jason Holt, nerd extraordinaire, the softest noodle in the instant ramen bowl). So naturally, the whole gang was at Pidge and Keith’s complex.

And also a miracle happened: the place was clean. There were no flung clothes. No bowls of maruchan laying around. Pidge’s really proud of their masterpiece. She saw tears in Hunk’s eyes when she opened the door for them.

(“It’s beautiful,” Hunk sniffed and Lance was wiping fake tears. Then they promptly banned Pidge and Keith from the kitchen.)

“So,” Keith began, lazily sitting on the couch they got for thirty bucks at Goodwill. Pidge looks up from an episode of House Hunters. Hunk and Lance are playing soft guitar music from the kitchen and Pidge can see Keith blushing at the sway of Lance’s hips. Pidge wants to puke. “You know those flavorless, pieces of shit they sell a Jewel? Like the gross soft ones with icing and sprinkles. Why do they exist?”

“Keith, I know you’re that athlete health junkie guy, but you eat ramen every day,” Pidge says and Lance starts to call out from the kitchen:

“Listen, I don’t know who hurt you but those cookies are the backbone of our nation.”

Hunk chimes in, “Lance, I’m gonna have to agree with Keith on this one. And Keith, you need to eat healthier if you really want to continue your athletic track.”

“Okay, guys, what about Peeps? Why do those exist? Are they a seasonal item?”

“Are you some kind of criminal, Keith?” Pidge mutters.

“What, no.”

“That’s exactly what a criminal would say. Only a criminal would even think about Peeps.”

“Guys, stop. Peeps and sugar cookies are what define our American identity, our international footprint in the world. Pidge, Hunk, Keith. It’s what brings us togeth--”

_Knock! Knock!_

Pidge bolts out of couch in seconds (like Sonic) and opens the door to the walking world wonder - Takashi Shirogane. Plaid shirt, jeans, and picture perfect except to be softened by a marshmallow named Matt.

“Shiro!” Pidge reaches their arms out so Shiro can hug them back. “Happy Birthday!” Shiro gives a hearty laugh and a pat on the back. Pidge just sticks their tongue out at Matt who glares at them.

“Not even going to say hi to your big brother?” Matt asks when Pidge is released from Shiro’s embrace.

But before Pidge can answer, Lance pushes them aside and welcomes Matt into his arms. “Matt!”

“Lance!” Matt opens his arms wide and Lance is pushing aside the chairs and tables. (“Move, I’m bi,” Pidge hears Lance say.)

“Matt!” And the two finally meet, engulfed in one big bro hug. They release after a few seconds to do a cool bro handshake. It’s a shake, pounding fists vertically, a bro fist, pinkie promise, four high fives, and a tap of the opposite ankles. It’s a truly amazing spectacle that Pidge gets to see.

Keith and Hunk come into the greet the older duo. Keith gets a half hug from Shiro and Hunk receives a fist bump. They greet Matt once his and Lance’s ‘awesome bro time’ is over. Then Lance looks up to Shiro. Shiro’s eyes seem to be twitching a bit, but Pidge isn’t sure. She sees Shiro wipe his left palm on his jeans. He’s sweating. Pidge is too.

The room is silent, too silent for a room filled with gangly adult wannabees. Hunk is biting his lips. Keith is looking up at the blank ceiling. Pidge just accepts the impending doom. Then Lance opens his mouth, they suck in a breath --

Then Lance closes his mouth.

Pidge hears Shiro sigh in relief and Pidge was about to warn him to _not_ jinx it --

“Haha, you’re like six,” Lance says, flourishing with some finger guns. Hunk looks like he needs a nice spa day. Maybe Pidge does too. “But, seriously,” Lance comes over to give Shiro a hug, “Happy birthday, man.”

 

-

 

“You ate it!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“You did!”

“I didn’t!”

Pidge turns a corner to see Lance and Keith talking by the balcony, over a bowl of strawberries. Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed, fists clenched, with an undeniable redness on the tip of his ears. Pidge never thought she would see Keith this riled over a bowl of strawberries. Lance was all limbs, seemingly taking over half the space with his arms spread and legs all over.

Lance points an accusatory finger to Keith, “You totally ate the fuzzy strawberry.” There were glasses of alcohol by their sides.

“I didn’t, Lance.” Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. “And stop calling it fuzzy. It was moldy.”

“Your words against mine, hun,” Lance laughs and Pidge smiles a little too. She begins to turn away to give the two privacy.

“Lance, it’s literally right there. I took a bite out of it and saw it was moldy then put it down.”

Pidge’s smile widens when she hears Keith’s laugh.

 

-

 

to: hunk o love  [10:45 pm]

keithy boy is talking to me again its lit

its like i unlocked a level of keiths character arc

#blessed

_read 10:56 pm_

 

to: lance knowles  [10:47 AM]

Bro that’s great!!! I’m wiping real tears

Also Matt wants to play beer pong by the sofa get yourself and Keith and your banter over here asap

_read 10:48 am_

 

-

 

The crowd is silent. The whole apartment is dark except the brightness of cell phones and a couple lamps. Shiro is sitting at the long end of a table, prosthetic limb holding up a ping-pong ball. Pidge watches Matt’s face slowly contort to one of a battle cry and everyone else is holding their breathe. Keith watches through his cellphone on the other side, focused.

There is only one cup left.

Shiro brings up his arm, preparing to launch.

Lance is holding her shoulder in a deathly grip, not breathing as he gets ready to record this for snapchat.

Then Shiro tosses it.

“HOLY FUCK!” Pidge screams, drowned in Lance and Keith and Hunk’s own. Matt pushes Shiro out of the chair and kisses him square in the mouth.

 

-

 

There’s a knock on the door. Pidge wants to sleep. But Keith never knocks. Neither does Matt. So it has to be someone respectable. Like Shiro.  

“Yeah,” Pidge groans and she regrets sitting up. Her eyes aren’t open yet. Just kill her now.

“I didn’t want to wake you up but I really think you want to see this,” Shiro has his dad voice on. Ugh. She grabs her glasses and opens her eyes. The lounge area is too bright for this. She’s supposed to be passed out and ready to have hangover breakfast tomorrow. “Bring your phone while you’re at it.”

Pidge complies, her cold feet hitting the freezing floor. Why is she still alive.

Shiro drags her to Keith’s room, there’s a small crack by the door. Pidge looks at Shiro questioningly. He and Matt are sleeping in the living room. Lance and Hunk crashed over too. “I went to use the bathroom. And then I saw this,” Shiro points to the crack by Keith’s door.

Shiro takes advantage of her natural curiosity and she peaks. Pidge needs a second to comprehend. It’s Keith alright, in boxers and a loose shirt. Doing push ups. Pidge looks at her phone. It’s 3:06 AM. Why.

“Why?” Pidge whispers to Shiro, who shakes his head.

Shiro opens the door and starts walking in. Pidge follows. Videoing it. She doesn’t understand why but hell yeah she’s putting this on her snapchat, making sure she has the filter that reads the time.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro crouches by Keith’s side, who hasn’t stopped doing push ups. Pidge can hear numbers under Keith’s breath. “Are you alright? What are you doing?”

“I was feeling queasy… 97… My stomach was… 98… weird,” Pidge turns to look at Shiro with a dead stare. Is this okay. Why is Keith like this. “So I just started… 99… push-ups… 100.”

 

-

 

Video Snapchat to: Hunk Ramsey [3:09 AM]

_(Video of Keith doing pushups, with the timestamp on it.)_

 

-

 

Snapchat to: hot shot [4:23 PM]

 _(Snapchat photo of a pickup line, “Are you from NASA because you’re out of this world!” and a comment reading, “_ i _thought you would appreciate this lol”)_

 

-

 

Pidge peaks over to Keith’s shoulder to see those brightly colored snapchat, with a heart-eyed world. Then she looks back to Keith. He looks cardinal. Crimson. Maroon. Burgundy. Red.  

“You feeling nauseous? Queasy? A bit heated?” Pidge wears a shit-eating grin like the goblin they are. Boys are stupid.

“Uhm. Yeah, actually,” Keith bites his lips. Then looks down on her.  “How did you know?”

Pidge tries to suppress a groan. She resists but she can’t help facepalming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yonex is derived from my badminton rackets bc i couldnt think of a last name also im glad we all agree that keith reads webmd bc bih i do too
> 
> also i didnt know cantelope was a melon
> 
> read the next part!!


	2. (gotta catch my breathe)

to: hunk o love  [7:14 AM]

hunk bby good morning

i have the Best Idea

SPONTANEOUS ROAD TRIP TO HOLLYWOOD SIGN !! RIGHT NOW !

_read 7:15 am_

 

to: lance knowles  [7:16 AM]

I’LL GET THE FOOD!! PACK THE BAGS!!

_read 7:17 am_

 

-

 

to: gremlin scrub  [8:13 AM]

bring u 2 losers out

wear hiking clothes

_read 8:15 am_

 

_-_

 

Keith and Pidge are squinting. The sun is blinding. The windows of Hunk’s jeep are rolled down, sunroof open all the way. Hunk’s smiling and waving from the driver’s seat, warm and radiant with shades lifted up on his forehead. Lance is standing through the sunroof, shades on, and the rays making him look golden and ethereal.

Maybe there’s another reason why Keith is squinting.

(Are his eyes sensitive? Is this a symptom?)

“Get in, losers,” Lance shoots them a few finger guns. “We're going hiking.” Then dives back in the car.

Keith and Pidge take a glance back at each other. Perks of being best friends: telepathic communications. This time, Pidge was saying: _Stop being an emo bitch and get in the car. How can you be emo and like the outdoors._

Keith shrugs, adjusts Pidge’s bucket hat, and climbs into the car.

While they adjust their seat belts, Lance gives them the rundown, “So, I woke up and I was like, I want to spend some quality time with my friends and hike.”

“As you do,” Keith mumbles, looking up from his buckle.

“Oh, hush,” Lance side eyes Keith and Keith’s heart jumps a bit and continues on to ramble. “We got food, water, extra clothes, chargers, sunscreen, everything, but I was kind of hoping that Keith brought his[ hydration bag thingies](https://www.dickssportinggoods.com/products/hydration-packs-accessories.jsp). If not, I got some backpacks that we could just store water bottles..”

“I only got two Camelbaks,” Keith shrugs and Hunk starts to pull into a coffee shop drive through.

“That’s fine--” Lance brushes him off and focuses on the coffee shop. “Wait, Hunk, bud, let’s go to Mickey D’s.”

“Lance, we’re just about to order.” Hunk turns away from Lance and begins to talk to the register.

Keith’s paying enough attention to hear Lance whisper, “I hate this fucking family,” And if Keith looks closely, maybe he can see a tear on Lance’s cheeks. But Lance rebounds quickly, craning his back to face Keith and Pidge. “So yeah, I was thinking you, you as in you, Keith, and Hunk could carry a Camelbak and me and Pidge can carry the other supplies.”

Keith replies with a ‘sure’ as Hunk reaches over to pass Keith and Pidge a drink tray and tosses a paper bag to them as well. Keith takes in a deep breath of his straight up (Keith snorts at the thought) black brew. They all say he’s a monster.

 

-

 

Snapchat to: Story, hunk o love, gremlin,  and hot shot 

_(Photo of the group of friends holding up their drinks, Lance smiling brightly to the camera, the caption reading, ‘off to hollywood!’)_

 

-

 

“Well,” Keith takes a sip of water as he sits on a rock. It’s about eleven and they’ve been hiking for a good hour or so. “There aren’t any good government conspiracies surrounding the Hollywood sign,” Lance groans as leans on Hunk’s back with Caprisun pack. “But, there is a ghost story.”

“Ghost stories aren’t really _our_ thing, but go ahead, Keith.” Pidge urges him on, emphasizing the ‘our’ as in, her and Keith. He catches a twitch of the lips when Lance grumbles. Pidge truly is his bestest friend.

“Yeah, I live for government slash alien conspiracies. Cryptology to an extent. But this was the best dirt I could find on the sign.” Keith shrugs. He really tried his best to research on his phone on the drive from Nevada.

Keith clears his throat and begins his story, “[Peg Entwistle](http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2014/10/hollywood-sign-haunted) was an aspiring actress. She had a good start, some little girls saying that they wanted to grow up just like her. Platinum bob, 1920s, the like.” Keith takes a drink from his pack. “But after a big screen failure, she couldn’t find any other work. She grew depressed and broke.” Keith points up to where the Hollywood sign was. “Just like Hollywood inspired her life, she used Hollywood to take her own life. She dropped from the top of the ‘H’.”

Keith looks up and pays silent respects before he continues.

“An irony is that, on the day of her suicide, another firm was offering a part. A part of a woman who commits suicide by the end of the film. There have been numerous reported sightings of a pale woman haunting the sign, with lingering scents of perfume and alcohol.”

Keith lets that sink in for a while. But he doesn’t believe that much in ghosts so he stands up and dusts the dirt off his cargos. “Well, that was fun. Let’s keep going.”

As Keith passes on to Lance and Hunk’s rock, Lance attaches himself to Keith’s left arm and drapes himself around Keith and he’s feeling a bit warm. It’s obviously the heat. Lance starts going on, “Why do I have to deal with this? Keith, why are you like this? Why are we even frie--” Keith shuts him up by popping the mouthpiece of his water pack into Lance’s mouth. Lance takes a long drink of his water and Keith feels his shirt sticking to his back.

 

-

 

“It either smells like weed of coffee, I can’t tell.” Lance sniffs. They’ve finally arrived at the Hollywood sign. Kind of. They reached the cliff behind the gates of the sign. They’re overlooking the city and the edges of the ocean. They take a seat by the cliff, legs dangling on the edge. Keith remains standing, arms crossed, gazing across the horizon.

Lance is right. Keith can’t decide whether it’s a coffee smell or weed-smell. Probably weed. But Keith doesn’t have the right to judge them.

As Hunk takes out Pidge’s peanut butter sandwich, Lance leans back on his elbows to glance up at him. “Come on, sit down, Keith. Are you going to be stupid and just stand there or join us?”

Keith shrugs off his bag and takes a seat next to Lance. Somehow, he’s more aware than usual and feels their thighs touch and shoulders bump into each other. The sun dances on Lance’s cheekbones and he feels warmer than usual.

It’s late spring, summer right around the corner. Keith allows himself a small smile and permits being sentimental. It’s more of Lance’s thing, but there’s something immeasurable with being with the people you love the most (and love you back), back to back, against the universe.

Keith risks a glimpse towards Lance.  

Hunk’s the first one to break the silence, taking a deep breath, and shouts, _“I love Samoa!”_

Pidge grins and yells out too, _“I love you, mom! And fuck algorithms!”_

Keith picks up the memo and shouts, “ _Fuck Yonex and his big-ass nose and screw calculus!”_

Lance is the last one and he even stands. He’s a man full of bravado and he won’t do anything without giving it a hundred and ten percent. Keith feels the breath Lance takes.

_“I miss my family!”_

They all scream a bit more, about things they love and things they hate. It’s out of an 80s teen romcom, but Keith doesn’t mind. At one point Keith yells, _“Just cure me already!”_ And Keith sees Pidge smack her face.

When they begin to pack up their haphazard picnic, Lance is still thriving under the sun. With the sun highlighting his features, he looks golden. Keith follows Lance’s gaze to the skyline and Keith can guess his thoughts.

Keith taps Lance’s shoulder, “We’re heading out soon.”

Everything seems still for a moment. Lance is a picture of love, longing, melancholy, nostalgia, and acceptance. They can see the tips of the shore, but it’s a different coast of Florida’s. A different air, a different view, a different ocean.

Keith’s familial situation is nothing like Lance’s -- he can still hear Lance’s family welcoming him for the first time like he has always been a part of their family. Keith keeps it close to his heart.

It’s nonsensical, but Keith thinks that he can hear the roars of the Pacific even though he can only see the tips of it.

Lance breathes in.

(Keith thinks this man could embody the ocean. Maybe in another world. His eyes are as bright as the sea, his movements are like tsunamis, and his heartbeats are like waves crashing onto the shore.)

Lance speaks in a quiet tone and Keith is sure that Pidge and Hunk can’t hear.

“I haven’t seen the ocean in so long.”

Keith knows Lance is referring to the word ‘home’.

 

-

 

@lanceyonce: i lost a slipper on a shuttle bus to class 

 

 

> reply from @keithkjs: do u mean this adidas slipper u dipshit
> 
> reply from @lancebx: the sun is shining on me !! embracing my blessings !! all praise to the most high !!
> 
> reply from @lancebx: credit to dj khaled
> 
> reply from @keithkjs: im just gona head there and drop it off
> 
> reply from @lancebx: u tha man
> 
>  

-

 

Convenience stores are Keith’s holy fucking grail. They have every meal from breakfast to dinner. They have day to day products like dish soap and shampoo. Keith would probably die for convenience stores. He takes a drink from his classic, Coke Slurpee. God is good.

He walks out of the store with a plastic bag full of goodies. He expects it to be warm and probably feed Pidge some ice cream when he gets back to their apartment. He doesn’t expect to see Lance walking up the street. Keith waves his hand in greeting, but Lance doesn’t see him. Lance is taking steps like he’s drifting and eyes unfocused. Keith follows him for a bit.

There’s something bothering Lance.

Keith jogs up a bit to Lance and tugs on his backpack. Lance whirls around and Keith takes out an ice cream sandwich and puts it on Lance’s forehead. (Plus, it’s brand name -- it’s a Klondike bar.)

“Keith?” Lance scrunches his face.

“Yeah?”

“What’s this?” Lance points up to his forehead.

Keith shrugs and gives to Lance, “Looks like you needed a cooldown.”

Lance smiles softly and Keith’s heart pounds. “Thanks.”

“So, what’s up?” Keith asks as they both walk up the street together.

Lance laughs, “Nothing. It’s all good.” But Keith isn’t convinced. “Just life being tough.”

“Well, it sure doesn’t seem like it.” Keith grumbles and the sun is a nice orange color, illuminating the streets. “Looks like you want to bury yourself alive.”

“Just forget it,” Lance shrugs and opens up the package. Keith offers Lance some of his Slurpee which Lance takes.

While Lance is eating, Keith starts talking, “If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. Just forget about it. It’ll just suck ass the more when you hold things in.” Lance chews and watches Keith. Keith feels too conscious for some reason. “But you can always talk to me.” Keith ends it at that. He tries to shake off his strange feeling, speeding up his walk. But then he realizes that he’s a good ten feet in front of Lance.

He slows his speed walk to a tiny shuffle for Lance to catch up with him. And Lance does. Keith feels himself grin.

 

-

 

to: lance  [10:39 PM]

so do you want to go to mcdonalds to talk about it?

_read 10:40 pm_

 

to: hotshot  [10:41 PM]

yes

_read 10:42 pm_

 

-

 

Keith comes back to the table with two large fries and 40 piece chicken nuggets. Lance is playing a phone game. He’s wearing shorts and a hoodie and Keith doesn’t look that different.

When Keith places the tray down, Lance says, “God has blessed me tonight.”

“I mean, you can call me god, but my name’s Keith.”

Keith looks back at Lance, who's just staring at him, midway between getting a nugget into his mouth. “Amazing. I witnessed Keith Park making a joke. Hashtag blessed.”

Keith retorts with pushing the nugget into Lance’s mouth. “So, what’s up?”

Lance picks at the fries, “Just not feeling up to par today, you know.” Lance shrugs and doesn’t look at Keith. “Like everyone's, like ‘Lance, shut up,’ ‘Lance, you’re just talking for no reason,’. I was just getting fed up. No one really listens to me.”

Keith nods, a sign he’s listening. Lance takes a big swig of Coke, “And everyone else is just so much cooler than me. Like Hunk is a genius and Pidge is a prodigy.” Keith isn’t prepared for Lance to look at him with his piercing blue eyes, “And you! You’re the top of your class and your major? Astrophysics? That’s the coolest shit in the universe.”

Keith can’t take the way Lance looks at him while talking about his friends. He can’t take the way Lance is full of admiration and love. Lance lights up the same way he talks about his family.

“But then, I don’t have anything.” Lance finishes, taking two nuggets. It wakes Keith up.

His heart tugs and Keith has a few thoughts running through his mind.

_I listen to you._

_I think you’re brilliant._

Keith doesn’t use those words.

Instead, he says, “Lance, you dumbass, you’re like the coolest out of all of us. Listen, you got a full ride to one of the best schools in the country, miles away from your home. And you’re so smart -- like, you’re a marine biology major. That’s something.”

Keith’s mouth is just rambling and rambling. He’s trying to tell himself to stop, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t look at Lance. “Lance you’re the most compassionate dude I’ve ever met. Who else sends packages to their family every month and remembers birthdays and always knows how to make his friends feel better?”

Keith breathes in and points to Lance, “You.”

Keith’s too scared to see Lance’s reaction, but when he hears Lance laugh, he assumes it’s safe to look up. “Thanks.”

Lance is smiling softly, hoodie a bit askew. Keith’s stomach drops and feels like fluttering so he throws a french fry at Lance.

 

-

 

from: k(ryptid)eith  [11:53 PM]

im feeling really nauseous in my stomach

but i dont know if that’s the right word

i feel weird

but happy

_read 11:54 pm_

 

from: cryp(pidge)tid [11:55 PM]

your stomach is somersaulting?? u feel a bit like flying ? or maybe falling? doing flip flops?

_read 11:56 pm_

 

from: k(ryptid)eith [11:58 pm]

exactly that

_read: 11:59 pm_

 

-

 

They’re eating Chinese take out on their couch when Pidge lowers down the volume of the television. Which is horrible because it’s an episode of the Big Bang Theory. A violation of their holy commandments of their apartment. Keith glares at Pidge through his noodles.

“Keith,” Pidge takes a bite of fried rice. “I think we should talk about your illness.”

Keith perks up immediately, “Did you find what’s wrong with me? Is it extreme? Do we have to pay medical bills? Is it termi--”

“No, Keith. Just listen,” Pidge sighs. “Let me just give you a list of symptoms.” Pidge takes out a spreadsheet Keith didn’t know she had.

“‘Stomach pains, insomnia, warmth of skin, uncontrollable emotions.’ All of this has one cause, one pattern.”

Keith tries to mull it over. He draws a blank. Then Pidge sighs and asks, “What do you think would be the probability of liking someone that likes you back?”

“What.” Keith feels himself move back, heart still, too confused to say anything.

“You’re not sick, Keith.” Pidge takes a bite, this time of some dumplings. “You like Lance.”

Keith drops his plate.

 

-

 

to: hunk ramsey [9:26 PM]

i just told him

_read 9:28 pm_

 

to: birb [9:29 PM]

It’s like we just fixed a system.

Hopefully.

_read 9:29 pm_

 

to: hunk ramsey [9:31 PM]

hunk were engineers this is what we get paid to do

_read 9:32 pm_

 

to: birb [9:32 PM]

We don’t get paid

_read 9:33pm_

 

-

 

“Oh my god, Pidge. What if he doesn’t like me back?” Keith asks in the heat of their apartment. It’s full blown summer and they have all the windows open. They’re broke bitches. Keith pulls on his tank top to give himself some air.

Pidge chugs a cold glass of orange juice like it’s a beer. “You just have to believe in yourself. Or there is only,” Pidge gestures with her arms. “...Hopelessness.”

“Where’s that from?” Keith mutters and wonders why he still has socks on. Why.

“Anne Frank. Maybe.” Pidge has three different hair ties on her hair and Keith is considering stealing one.

“But Lance can’t like me. I’m not that special,” Keith does take one to tie his own hair, “Like I’m not that good looking. I’m just a broke man.”

Pidge doesn’t respond but downs another glass of juice.

 

-

 

Keith lays down on his bed. Which is a little mattress on the floor but it’s good enough. And he thinks about Lance.

He met Lance the summer before college. Shiro and Matt were holding a graduation party and Pidge invited Hunk and Lance. He already knew Pidge since they were kids, but they went to different high schools.

Keith first noticed Lance’s loudmouth obnoxious personality. He was always asking Keith to compete with him, the bag toss game and seeing who could down a beer the fastest. Like yeah, Lance was an initial asshole, declaring them rivals without even knowing each other and sending him glares. But Lance was the first one to welcome him. In his weird way. People usually avoid him. Pidge says it’s his resting bitch face.

Lance has just always been _there_. He motivates Keith to surge past his limits, to help him improve and continue to climb the next obstacle ahead of them. Keith has always been familiar with his own way, surrounding himself with his own self-built, four walls.

Lance brings him out of it.

He reminds Keith that there’s more to life than his one-track mind. There’s more to life than reaching his goal as a pilot. He’s learned to take joy in sleeping in and hanging out with people he can call friends.

Lance can make him feel emotions that he’s never thought of before, an exhilarating feeling. It’s not machinery, it’s a bubbling sensation inside of him that he can’t put his fingers on. Lance has also been so welcoming and kind, something Keith has been suppressing his need for.

He needs someone to keep pushing him forward, but for someone to also show him that there are things bigger than himself, and for someone to embody the endless amount of love that Lance holds.

So, yeah, he does like Lance.

 

-

 

to: lance knowles  [9:16 AM]

Where are you bro??

_read 9:20 am_

 

to: hunk o love  [9:24 AM]

sorry coffee w keith

btw keiths so cute omg

hes so red but Listen

he bought me a frappe

like. my super complicated one

i didnt even half to ask. he remembered himself

vanilla bean, 0.5 coconut milk, orange and mango juice, topped with strawberry mix, extra whip, and sprinkled matcha powder

_read 9:26 am_

 

-

 

Screenshot sent to: birb

 

-

 

Screenshot sent to: k(ryptid)eith

 

-

 

“Why are you punching the air?” Pidge asks when she walks into his room. He doesn’t stop punching the air.

“I can’t stop thinking about Lance.”

Pidge looks really concerned. Maybe he should be too. It’s been months. “Keith, you should really--”

Keith stops her there, he needs something else, “I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Keith, it’s 2:30 AM.”

“I’m gonna go for a run.”

So he grabs his running shoes, takes out of their apartment, and runs. The air is cooler in Nevada at night. The cadence of his footsteps is comforting, something routine. Grounded.

But there’s something - someone, that makes him feel like he’s off the ground.

He runs a bit faster. Since that’s how Lance makes him feel.

When he reaches the outskirts of the town, trees swaying and a dirt road ahead of him. He wants to sprint, fly.

He wants to tell Lance.

 

-

 

to: lance [6:26 AM]

ok get ready for like a five hour drive

_read 6:29 am_

 

to: hot shot  [6:30 AM

what

_read 6:31 am_

 

to: lance  [6:32 AM]

come on im outside your apartment

_read 6:34 am_

 

-

 

Keiths pulls up on the first parking spot by the beach. He turns off the engine and looks at Lance. The whole idea of this trip is pretty dramatic but only suitable for the one and only Lance. Lance is frowning, but the obvious bliss is apparent in his eyes as they can hear the ocean. “Keith, what’s going on?”

“Come on,” Keith gets out of the car and locks it.

“Why are we here?” Lance asks him as Keith leads him to the beach. Every step is closer to the ocean and it reminds him of Lance. Keith takes a bold move and reaches for Lance’s wrist. Keith hopes it’s not his imagination when he hears Lance’s breathe hitch.

Keith’s forte has never been water and the beach. He prefers mountains and hiking and camping. But he can understand why Lance loves the water. It’s liberating, feeling the tide of the ocean by his feet and feeling the breeze run through his hair.

They reach a part of the coast that’s less secluded, a few rock formations, but the sand is soft enough and the ocean is right in front of them.

He hears his heartbeat loud and clear and when he looks back, Lance’s gaze is locked on himself.

He faces the Pacific and cups his hands around his mouth. Keith breathes in.

“I love Lance Gonzalez!”

He breathes out.

And he looks back to Lance, who's looking at him with wide eyes and an agape expression. Keith tries to suppress a cringe at that reaction. He really didn’t know what he expected. He just thought it would be the best place to tell Lance. “Hey, you don’t have to like respond or anything. I even brought our trunks so we can just take a dip and forget about this or whatever. Unless you just want to go home. I don’t wanna make this awkwa-”

He feels a pressure on his lips. It’s a bit rough because their teeth clash together, but holy fucking goddamn shit.

Lance Gonzalez is kissing him.

Lance releases Keith, a firm grip on his arms, and looks at him. “You shit! I was gonna confess first, oh my gosh, I had this super cute plan to go on a picnic but what the hell! You bring me to the beach!” Lance is kissing Keith again and Keith cannot think. His mind is in overdrive. “What the fuck,” Lance mutters and runs to the edges of the ocean.

“I love Keith Park!”

Holy _fuck_.

Lance likes him back.

Keith runs back to Lance and tugs his collar and presses his lips back to Lance’s.

 

-

 

from: k(ryptid)eith [6:36 PM]

thanks

_read 6:38 pm_

 

from: cryp(idge)t [6:39 pm]

ur welcome you emo gay ass

_read 6:40 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading nerds ! this fic is basically how many memes can i fit in 
> 
> hi hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaeijis), [tumblr](http://tidalance.tumblr.com/), or check on my [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/hakaeijis)! pls i just wana have some friends
> 
> pls comment/kudos/bookmark!! it would mean the world for me!!
> 
> also im Extremely upset emojis dont work here. im gona try my best


End file.
